Proficient and experienced bowlers require a bowling ball which is capable of controlled departure from a generally straight-line trajectory down the lane. It is well known that, for maximum pin fall and "action", the ball should not approach the pins along a straight path from the bowler, but rather should engage the pins through a curved path. To accomplish this end, a torque or spin is established on the bowling ball. The use of a non-symmetrical core or weight block within the bowling ball results in an increased torque being generated by the ball spin, which torque results in a deviation from a straight line path for the ball and thus the desired curved approach down the lane. Various weight blocks, and positioning of the weight blocks within the ball, as exemplified by the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,037,096; 5,215,304; and 5,389,042 to the present inventors are illustrative of various approaches taken to provide bowling balls having particular torque and roll characteristics which are of value to the experienced bowler.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved bowling ball having a weight block configuration which generates rolling characteristics which are of value to the experienced bowler.